To You
by flyinginstyle21
Summary: He has understood her, thought of her, heard her words and loved her from the start. As Link recalls his experiences with Zelda, he realised that he has fulfilled so much with the most beautiful woman he had set eyes on. (First story so I hope it's not too terrible, enjoy!)


To understand how her existence could be admired by goddesses of nature and be envied by the goddesses of beauty was incredible and fascinating. The whole galaxy consisted of billions of stars, yet they were no match for the pairs of crystal, blue eyes she was blessed with. Her blonde hair that flowed like a waterfall reflected the purity of the waters on the earth and absorbed the radiance of the brightest star, the sun itself. In whatever shape her hair was, whether it'd be in a messy bun, a clean ponytail with the absence of bridges or freely rested on her shoulders, it was still seen as elegant. Her pink lips, painted by fingers with artistic talent were mesmerising, both the appearance and the words it spoke with a soft smile. She was a work of art such as those of Van Gogh, Picasso, Da Vinci; remembered in history but still the main focus of the present.

To think that such innocence couldn't see the beauty within herself made him tangled in emotions of anger, sadness, despair, guilt. For a bearer of knowledge and wisdom, she lacked knowledge in her enchanting elegance, as Link thought. The way how he wished he could explain how he truly felt without having to sound so poetic and cliche'd because he knew that she'd think it sounded rehearsed, that it was something he should say to make her feel better. However it simply wasn't the case; he honestly had never set eyes on someone or something more memorable, more beautiful than the princesses that were infected with curiosity in unrealistic fairy tales or the flowers that grew in gracious bloom but could have only short lived their colours, attention and grace.

To hear her resent herself almost makes him cry as he assumes what made her feel this way. Whether it be the possibility of other people's loud opinions that refused to hesitate spitting out venomous words, or her continuously comparing herself with others because of the competitive society she was unfortunate to be born and raised in. Given the situation of the first scenario, he would hurt those who dared speak their ignorant, minute minds the same way their words hurt her. The second scenario was an inevitable situation. Despite all odds though, he'd always try his very hardest to help her change her mind one little step at a time, because he wanted her to see what he saw. If words weren't enough then soft actions aided in his little quest. He wasn't supposed to hear her sorrow so to vanish it, he'd entertain her and provided conversations that would later evolve to be inside jokes, later to be written in their vows, later to be explained as stories to their children.

To place his hands on her cheeks and stroke them in a circular motion with his thumbs while gazing into her eyes inflamed their hearts and senses; they adored their company and the sight of each other. He'd always kick his head, thinking it was too good to be true to be committed to someone who deserved better; she was the garden rose, larger and brighter than the rest, he was the garden weed that was hidden underneath the grass. But his troubles would always disappear whenever he'd claims her lips as his as they both melted by each other's touch. They say the best things happen when you don't see it, and in the case of their embrace as they closed their eyes, this quote proved to be quite true.

To love Zelda who felt the same way towards Link made him float in mid air, flying ever so highly he confidently dared shooting stars to outrun him with the largest grin. After years of joy and undeniable love, when he knelt on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage, it was still a surprising response that would forever be replayed in his mind when she jumped on him with melodic laughter filling his ears. To this day, he was still speechless when their lips locked and she whispered "yes"; it was one of the best moments of his life that they celebrated together every year.

To know that the adorable newborn child who inherited her mother's shimmering eyes and father's bright brown hair was his gathered tears to rest in the corner of his eyes while his greatest smile refused to shrink in size. One of the most important days life is the day you are born, an another is the reason why; this was one of the days Link had fulfilled. When she spoke in another language unknown to him but known towards other babies, a puzzled face enveloped him which resulted in laughter from their beautiful daughter. A soft smile grew in Zelda lips, growing only larger as she kissed her husband who congratulated her on going through such a painful process. A shook of the head meant that her pain was worth their creation. During her fifth month of pregnancy, Link feared he would not know how to raise their child because of his absence in a male figure in life. A chuckle escaped her lips as she knew that fear had disappeared and Zelda knew that a man full of courage would know what he was going to do.

To rest peacefully in bed after a long day having the most stunning wife in his arms and realise that his delightful daughter who was chasing butterflies in the garden would experience unforgettable, life changing moments like they did melted his heart and made him smile. It was a smile knowing that the future generations would live to their fullest and brightest without troubles, like how Zelda and Link did.


End file.
